


The Hunt?  - Google Docs

by fireinthered



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Predator/Prey, Size Difference, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinthered/pseuds/fireinthered
Summary: Zulmak has been seeing recently a female guardian and as things have been becoming more intimate he wanted to try something he found new. A new kink.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Zulmak (Destiny 2)
Kudos: 6





	The Hunt?  - Google Docs

Zulmak really enjoyed spending time with Piper, especially now that he’s been learning more about human culture and human likes and the pastimes “couples” do for enjoyment to keep their relationship on their toes. Recently, whenever Piper is out when her fathers and friends, he’s been researching what humans call kinks and the smaller subcultures within them. He was fairly interested in predator and prey, it was like his day job, chasing and catching but instead of killing it was replaced by intimacy. He really, really, liked the description of this, now how was he going to get Piper into it as well? 

In preparation, he’d have set a good arena for the hunt in his ascendant plane, that would be the easy part considering he never renovated much, to begin within his ascendant plane. Seeing as their sizes change in the ascendant plane he should have an area with not too many obstacles for Piper. He’s seen Piper at her best as well as her worst. He should get his words together while he can. 

As a few days go by, and Piper returned from what she explained to Zulmak as egg collecting, he actually did not practice what he was going to say to Piper because some of the Thralls caught fevers and he had to take care of them all before they got the newborn thrall sick turning them into Cursed Thall and they currently had enough Cursed Thall and he didn’t want anymore. He hated his job more than he could ever explain but knew he couldn’t quit because no one sane would ever take this job from him that didn’t have ulterior motives. 

Transmitting in, Piper was swarmed by the Thralls she had nicknamed Jerry’s. They all recognized her scent by now and even though she was a guardian knew she was family. Which lowkey worried the future generation would like guardians but that was also making him a hypocrite because he was married to a guardian. That was a problem for future Zulmak to deal with, not present Zulmak. 

Freeing his wife from the trampling of toddlers who didn’t hold back their strength, now was the time to come up with something that could lead to hopefully the practice he wanted to do with her. “Piper, could we talk without the Thr-Jerry’s around?” Zulmak was gently shaking off climbing Thrall’s off his legs as he spoke. 

“Sure.” Piper didn’t mind alone time with her giant hive boyfriend. It wasn’t often they got full alone time, with the Jerry’s always wanting attention. Zulmak carried Piper to his room, and made sure to close the door. He knew the Thrall always liked to listen in their conversations and most times tried to squeeze their way inside his room as well. Zulmak sat down and allowed Piper to make herself comfortable in his hands, this gave him a small amount of time to get his words together. 

Piper laid down in Zulmak’s palms, they weren’t the softest, but felt comfortable enough to relax in, as well as warm, which helped out her muscles after having to hunt for eggs. “What did you want to talk about?” Zulmak could feel his heat start to rise, he didn’t know why he was getting so flustered by this, it was just a simple suggestion. It shouldn’t be this embarrassing to talk about a kink with a person you trust. “Well…” Zulmak, let out all his anxieties in sigh. Yet they were still there. “I was looking more into human culture and what human couples do for enjoyment…” Piper could feel Zulmak’s hands getting warmer as he went on, was he nervous? “And I was looking into what humans refer to as, sexual kinks.” Zulmak glanced up at Piper, he was previously just staring at his wrists. Piper nodded, she had no idea where this was going but she was all for supporting him. 

“And with my research, I found a kink...That I would be interested in practicing with you. Only if you want to, of course.” Zulmak was very warm to Piper at this point, but not enough to hurt. Piper sat up now, in her very serious sit; the art of criss-cross applesauce. “Okay, what kink would you like to try?” Zulmak was surprised with how well this was going, though he didn’t really imagine it going any other way either. 

“Well, I think it’s called Predator and prey? Do you know what that is?” Piper absolutely knew what it was. But she played it cool, maybe he found another meaning of it, but even if it was the same one that she knew she would want to know how he saw it, so she’d know what to prepare for. “I’ve heard of it, what would you want to do with it?” 

Before explaining, Zulmak copied the way Piper was sitting, the legendary criss-cross. “I was going to make part of my ascendant plane into an arena-so you could run and hide as I would hunt you?” He ended with more of a question. Piper nodded. “Go on.” Zulmak took a gulp. “Obviously, we’d have rules of what I could and could not do, but we’d be equal size, me a bit bigger, but I’d hunt you as you run and try to escape from me to the best of your abilities. And...When I do catch you…” Zulmak paused,leaning closer to Piper's face. The heat of his face making her own red. "I'd tear off your clothes and claim my prize." 

How was Piper supposed to respond to this other than agreeing to do this right away, it was quite unfair. “I-I” Piper was going to blame Zulmak’s heat for her mouth suddenly going dry, making her unable to speak. “Is that a yes?” Piper just nodded very quickly, there was no way she was going to be making any coherent words. Zulmak leaned back away from Piper’s face, getting the approving nod. This went way better than he thought having nothing planned to say when he started. “Would you...Want to go to my ascendant plane now?” Zulmak hadn’t set up a proper arena yet, but that’d take less than two minutes to do, which would give Piper an appropriate time to stretch her legs to run. 

Now? Egg hunting didn’t make her stinky and fucked up like Crucible does, but even so she would like a shower first before getting annihilated by her boyfriend. But also, she was going into his ascendant plane to practically run for her life anyway, so what would be the point? “Now would be good.” 

Zulamk had half a mind to think of some ground rules so neither of them actually got hurt doing this, but also equally enjoyable. Zulmak wouldn’t be allowed to use his sword, but he’d be allowed fireballs, only to steer her to run to certain areas. Piper wouldn’t be allowed any weapons to use, but would be allowed to use Wish Ender to see Zulmak and how close he is. To give her small heads up since being in an ascendant plane, for fun purposes, was still a new thing for her. Piper felt pretty good about this, besides their usual adventures into the ascendant plane, this was the first time Zulmak ever wanted to do something like this. Putting Piper’s weapons into a chest, and locking it to keep the Thralls out, Zulmak opened a door to his ascendant plane. 

In the ascendant plane, Zulmak was not nearly as tall as he actually was. Through his battles and Sword Logic, his real form in his plane is actually bigger than his actual form. But he shrinks himself down to only a foot and a half taller than Piper. “I’ll give you two minutes to stretch out while I make our arena.” Zulmak was ready to start right away. Piper was surprised they were starting this quick, how long had he been planning to talk to her about this? While thinking, she did use her time wisely to stretch out. She didn’t think she needed it, but she still took the time. 

“Go.” Zulmak didn’t say anything else, pointing in the direction of a newly made path into a large area. Piper binked, still in a good mid stretch of her hamstrings. “What?” Zulmak popped his neck, which echoed in the ascendant plane. “Go.” It clicked right away for Piper this time. “Okay, I’ll go.” Piper immediately took off into a good sprint in the direction he pointed. 

Zulmak watched her run with a pretty good pace. Looking next to him he saw Wish Ender still sitting on the ground. He debated if it would’ve been nice of him to remind her; but he decided not to. More fun for him. After she ran far enough to where she was barely in his view, he broke into a sprint after her. 

Zulmak knew how to make this more entertaining for Piper, he recently learned how to throw his voice around in his ascendant plane which he knew would make Piper feel a certain type of way. He threw his voice closer to Piper. To Piper, it sounded like he was right behind her, about to catch her. " When I catch you, I'm going to devour every inch of you." Zulmak gave a low laugh, which made Piper look behind her in shock, which messed up her running seeing no one was behind her. She tripped over her own feet and began to roll. 

Zulmak wasn’t that close to her, but he was able to see her tumble clearly. He was curious if she was going to keep laying there or continue being his prey for a bit longer. Piper, now knowing he wasn’t as close as she thought he was, quickly got back on her feet and slid into a nearby hole to give herself a safe area to recuperate herself before getting back to running. Zulmak jogged to a stop outside of where Piper was hiding and crouched down to look into the hole. 

The hole Piper was in was a dead end, so she put her back to the wall and saw Zulmak, who was far too big for this hideout look in. “There’s only one way out of there, so you might as well give up now.” Piper could tell he was confident she would actually come out. “Are you...not going to come out?” Zulmak stood up and let out an over dramatic sigh. “I guess I’ll just wonder until you come out.” 

Piper did want to get out of this hole, but she knew she had to wait until he was actually a decent ways away to do that. “Y’know,” Zulmak tapped the top of the entrance she was in. “It’d be nice for you if you had Wish Ender, huh?” Zulmak let out a loud laugh, which once again echoed throughout the ascendant plane. Piper quickly felt her back and realized she left her Wish Ender on the ground when she began to stretch. 

“I could give you a headstart if you want me to.” Zulmak leaned up against the wall, next to hole. “Seriously?” Piper knew he wasn’t actually going to give her a head start, just grab her as soon as she peeked out of the hole. “Mhm. Ten whole seconds.” Zulmak was lying, but wasn’t going to disclose that information. But, he did want her out of this hole, his libido was beginning to act up. He didn’t want to drag her out by her ankles, which he would do. 

“I want you to back up a bit to give me my start.” Piper knew this was just going to get her mauled immediately, and honestly she wasn’t against it. “Fine.” Zulmak made fake footsteps echo away from the hole, but he didn’t actually move from his lean. Piper crawled to the entrance of the hole, getting ready to sprint as hard as she could. 

Zulmak smirked. “Go.” Piper’s instincts kicked into high gear as she got to her feet quick as she could and started running, which was quickly halted. When she started to run about three steps in she immediately ran into Zulmak’s chest, knocking her down onto her butt. Zulmak laughed as he grabbed Piper’s wrist, lifting her up quite effortlessly. Shrinking his size didn't really affect his strength. “Is my prey ready to surrender now?” Zulmak moved Piper close to his face enough where he could kiss her, but didn’t. 

Piper knew as prey she was supposed to say no, but once again her mouth was very dry hence no words were being formed. “N-N…” Piper’s face grew in a deep blush looking at Zulmak. Zulmak very slowly, placed Piper against the wall, now putting both her hands above her head. He held her wrists with one hand, keeping her feet above the ground. “I think my prey is done running, don’t you?” Zulmak pressed his body against Piper's still clothed body, making sure she could feel his dick already painfully hard. Piper could feel the tingles down below from Zulmak being pressed against her. All she could do is gasp and bush at Zulmak. She couldn’t form a single word at this point. 

Zulmak used the tip of his finger to burn a straight line down Piper’s clothing, not hot enough to burn her but hot enough to easily tear her clothes off from the front. Giving him a beautiful view of Piper, unclothed. “A prize worthy of a king.” As Zulmak began to kiss around Piper’s neck as well as give her a few hickies, he began to grind his tip through her legs onto her clit. Piper could only moan, and open her legs more for easier access. As much Zulmak wanted to, he wasn’t just going to get right to intercourse. He wanted to play with his food first. 

Zulmak kissed down Piper’s chest and allowed his free hand to massage one of her breasts while he sucked her nipple on her other breast. Piper let out a cracked moan as she moved her hips with Zulmak's grinding. Zulmak could already feel himself beginning to leak precum from their grinding. After a good amount of massaging her breast, he moved his free hand lower. He knew he was definitely not considered small, well in any measurements. He was still a gentleman, even devouring his prey. Zulmak trailed his fingers down Piper's exposed stomach. Zulmak moved his face next to Piper’s, keeping his voice low because he knew she liked it. "Shall I give you a worm?" Piper used all of her coherent brain to come up with words as a response to what Zulmak just had the audacity to ask. “I-I’m not going to stop you…” Zulmak’s head shot up to Piper’s to confirm what she just said. Piper nodded quickly, unable to repeat herself. Aside from being shook as hell as Piper’s response, Zulmak decided to keep playing it cool and seductive.

“So my prey finally speaks?” Zulmak continued to speak in his low voice, his fingers arriving at Piper’s clit. Piper’s breath hitched once his warm fingers started to gently circle around her gentle clit. Zulmak proceeded in giving Piper more hickeys around her neck and a few new ones around her breast. Zulmak allowed his hand to wander farther back to Piper’s entrance, teasingly not entering her with his fingers, just feeling around the sensitive area. Zulmak really enjoyed teasing Piper, her whimpers and flustered sounds turned him on. 

“I’d have no worries sliding into you right now. Why, my prey, you’re nearly dripping and I haven’t even started claiming you yet.” With that, he slowly started to slide one finger into Piper. His single finger slide didn’t stop till he was all the way into her by his second knuckle. Piper’s incoherent mumbles and moaning were jumbling together at this point, but she did know she didn’t want him to stop. Zulmak watched Piper’s face for her reactions as he pulled his finger, deathly slowly, out of her completely. Piper struggled in Zulmak’s grip, with a needy whine. 

“Oh? Is there something my prey wants?” He lifted his free hand, now having a shine from Piper’s slick on his hand. “Want me to enter you again?” Zulmak adjusted Piper, holding her up a bit higher on the rock, now being at a closer level to his face. Piper hoped he wasn’t serious about wanting a vocal answer, her mouth was not agreeing with her brain right now. Waiting for an answer, Zulmak began to lick his fingers, starting with the one that went inside her and carrying on to his other the assisted when touching her clit. “You taste so sweet. I should devour you more often.” Piper didn’t think she could blush any darker than she already was, but she was just proven wrong. 

Zulmak moved his hand back down to her entrance. “Next time, I will taste you, but for now,” He inserted his finger into Piper again. “I will prepare you to claim you.” Zulmak has found the perfect pace of his finger, soon adding a second one into her. He made sure not to hurt or overwhelm her but he did want to properly warm her up as well. After two fingers, second knuckle deep into Piper. He slowly dragged both fingers out, making sure to stimulate her G-Spot on the way. “I think you’re relaxed enough down there.”

Piper could no longer even think properly, she knew what she wanted and she wanted in her right now. As Zulmak lined himself up to Piper, Piper wrapped her legs around his hips, giving him a new angle. Finally, Zulmak let go of Piper’s wrist and both hands on her hips. Zulamak placed his forehead gently on Piper’s as he slowly slid into her. Zulmak’s warm breath on her just made her internally more excited. As soon as he slid his tip in, he paused for Piper to adjust. Piper’s arms immediately went around Zulmak’s neck in desperation to hold on to something as he flooded all of her senses. Zulmak began to whisper sweet nothings to Piper in his low voice to keep her calm as he continued to slowly hilt himself in her. 

Once fully sheathed inside of her, now it was time for him to adjust. Piper was so soft as well as tight around him, he knew if he didn’t take this time to adjust now he’d definitely embarrass himself and finish far too early. “Malok, you feel amazing…” Zulmak dropped the predator act, but only momentarily. He kissed Piper gently before getting fully accustomed. “You won’t be leaving here without my worm in you. I’ll make sure of it.” Zulmak tightened his grip on her hips as he began to thrust into Piper with a slow, yet roughly dominant pace which slowly began to pick up in speed. Piper’s moans were loud and half-mixed with gasps for air, no doubt she was drooling a bit too. 

Zulmak knew if he fully went out, to fullest of strength, Piper as well as himself would enjoy it. But no doubt would Piper be limping, which could carry over into the real world. Zulmak wasn’t at first, but then he remembered Piper had other male friends other than her family. Zulmak wasn’t an idiot, he knew in human culture Piper was a unique type of gorgeous, he would never let any man touch her like he touched her. Zulmak looked at Piper’s face, seeing her face as he thrusted into her sent him a wave of pleasure directly down to his dick. Piper was his and no one else was going to have her. They’d have to kill him before they could touch Piper. 

“Does my prey want more?” He wasn’t only going half of his full speed and nowhere near his full strength. Piper could only let out a whimper as an answer. Zulmak reduced his thrusts and began to lightly stir his thrusts to tease Piper. “A whimper isn’t a response to my question, malok.” Piper felt a jolt of pleasure as Zulmak’s stirring began to rub against her G-Spot in every thrust. Piper moaned louder and tightened her grip around his neck. Zulmak always felt very prideful in making Piper lose herself in her moans. It was a clear sign he was pleasing her. 

“I’ll take that moan as a yes.” Zulmak put one hand on the cave wall, to give himself better balance as he took up the speed tremendously as well as how passionate each thrust into Piper was becoming. If Piper didn’t come out of this with a worm, or maybe even two, something was wrong. Zulmak’s moans were in sync with his thrusts, his moans were deep and raspy, which only turned Piper on more. Zulmak could feel his adrenaline not even at its peak yet, he was definitely going to be going for multiple rounds. 

Piper could already feel the tight coil in her stomach getting ready to pop, her eyes were beginning to tear up from the pleasure. “C-Close…” That was all Piper could make out, only seconds before she actually orgasmed and tightened herself around Zulmak, which also pushed his orgasm closer nearly right behind Piper’s. Zulmak purposefully thrusted as deep as he could when he orgasmed and kept it there until he finished his orgasm. Without missing a beat, he immediately went back to thrusting to get his pace back. Piper knew that she was going to be very sore once this was done.

Zulmak continued to go for ten more rounds, orgasming each round. Piper’s body felt buzzed, she orgasmed so many times, she was just stuck in afterglow at this point. Finally pulling out, Piper immediately began to leak out more than she already was. Zulmak personally really felt satisfied seeing Piper a mess like this, especially as she overflowed from him. Zulmak picked up Piper bridal style. “I can see you’re tired, I’ll take us home and you can rest.” He kissed Piper’s forehead gently. “You did amazing, malok.” 

Piper’s brain was honestly fried. She was also exhausted. She fell asleep before Zulmak made the door back to Heresy. Returning to Hersey, he made a small bed for Piper in his hands and covered her in warm blankets. He had read about Aftercare in human culture as well, and made sure Piper felt comfortable. Zulmak gently kissed her head and whispered. “I love you, malok.”


End file.
